Then She Came Marching In
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Casey has stolen Chad's heart, and how does Sonny deal with it? She's done with it that's how. Based around a real situation in my life.


**A/N: I didn't mean to actually write this.. let alone post it. But let me set the situation for ya:**

**I'm lying awake in my bed listening to a depressing Green Day song called Boulevard of Broken Dreams and replaying a heartbreak from the previous day. I needed to let it all out and get over it, this was how I did. **

**So in other words this is a semi true story, but it's been tweaked to fit SWAC. I was inspired by MakeMeCrazier's story Dreams, so I would read her story first!**

**And yes Casey is actually the name of the girl in real life too.**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Just watching made me sick. He was acting all cutsey and shy, she was simply not caring. He was trying to impress her, he was being vulnerable. She was dissmissing it like he would be that way to anyone.

She was one who changed him, not me. And she couldn't even care. It made me sick to my stomach. I was watching him make a fool of himself, and it pained me. Not just because she didn't care, but because I actually liked him. If that had been me I would have been honoured, not dissmissive. I wanted to smack her, _Casey, _straight from the earth for doing this to Chad.

"Casey," he stuttered shyly, "I like you, alot."

She smiled fakely and looked up from her phone screen. "That's sweet," she cooed, "But I'm not interested."

With that she went back to texting, he walked back inside to the party. Dead was the only word to describe him. He looked like his heart had been ripped out.

"Hi Sonny," he smiled, as if he'd not just been rejected for the first time.

"Oh hi Chad," I said animatedly. I was trying hard not to seem jealous, but I was failing.

"I like Casey," he chuckled.

I fake chuckled back and just nodded before walking away. I couldn't stand there and hear those words. When I joined So Random I though I was ending the fued, I thought Chad liked me. But no, he didn't end the fued until Casey came along. He didn't like me, he liked Casey. It was heartbreaking to even hear the words coming from anyones mouth.

Everyone liked her, every guy was crushing on her. It made me sad. Since she came along every guy I've crushed on has developed feelings towards her.

I walked out of Tawni's birthday party, I walked all the way home. Not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. I was too crushed.

"Sonny," a girly voice called. I turned around and there was Casey.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I wanted to go shopping.. with a friend," she smiled. I smiled warmly back.

That's the thing, she was nice. She liked me, she didn't hate me. She wasn't a snob, she was kind. Casey was beautiful, too. Her light brown hair and sky blue eyes mixed with her olive skin made her beautiful. She was pretty on the inside too. She really cared about people, but she'd never really been interested in guys. In fact she didn't want to date until she turned eighteen.

"Sure," I replied with a tired sigh. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she turned away, "I can't wait! See you tomorrow."

I felt better as I walked home, at least Casey was kind. I would see Chad flirt with her and I would hate her, but then I'd talk to her and like her again.

Chad. I couldn't deal with him anymore. We were just starting to get along, but he broke my heart with every breathe. It was too much pain for me, and even if it was more painful to end it.. in the long run... it was worth it.

As I turned around the corner to my apartment, rain began falling. It was very light, Los Angeles seemed to rarely get heavy rain, but it was heavy enough to make me hurry inside. I smiled at Jenny, the receptionist, as I entered the elevator taking me to my floor.

I walked over to my laptop, which had been sitting on my desk. I logged onto my facebook, and to my surprise Chad was online.

(_Chad, _**Sonny)**

_Hey Sonny!_

**Hi Chad...**

_What with the ...? Something wrong?_

**Nah, so why aren't you with Casey?**

_I got bored when you left. _

**Really? **My heart skipped a beat.

_Yeah, Casey followed you so I went home._

**Oh. **And with that everything went back to normal.

_So anything new?_

**Don't talk to me please.**

_Ok then, cya tomorrow._

**Ever.**

_What?_

**Don't ever talk to me, forget we met. Just leave me alone.**

_What?_

I didn't respond. I silently cried. It had been heartbreaking to know he liked Casey and led me on at the same time. But it was more heartbreaking to know that now he would focus on Casey. Since I pulled out of his life, he would easily forget me. It was more heartbreaking than talking to him, but this way at least I would heal.

* * *

**Sorry kinda depressing, but that's how I feel about someone... only MakeMeCrazier knows who though. And don't ask for more please, it was hard enough to write this! **

**Review please? My rabid cupcakes will eat you if you don't! (sorry i had to throw in SOME humor!)**


End file.
